


Wheels on Ice, the Deanjimstiel edition

by FelixMaroussia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Skating, But he also has some shit to deal with, Castiel and Jimmy Novak Are Twins, Ice Skater Castiel (Supernatural), Inline Skater Dean, Inline Skater Jimmy Novak, Jimmy is a drama queen, M/M, Multi, This is the deanjimstiel fanfiction of a destiel fanfiction, Twincest, so we forgive him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-12 16:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10495461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelixMaroussia/pseuds/FelixMaroussia
Summary: So my stupid ass forgot to write the summary so here you go :Jimmy was a fairly happy man. He was young,  had a good job, a girlfriend whom he loved, a world champion as a twin brother, and his inline-skating lessons three times a week left him feelimg satisfied and proud as the kids adored him and he got to use his wheels.But that one, normal Friday evening, around eight, a man strode in the Pontiac sports center, complete with his bow legs, and freckles, and everything went to hell.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kalkoenvsneoklak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalkoenvsneoklak/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wheels on Ice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9067951) by [kalkoenvsneoklak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalkoenvsneoklak/pseuds/kalkoenvsneoklak). 



> So I dared myself in kalkoenvsneoklak's (what a name!) fic comment that I would write a fan fiction on their fanfiction because it rips my heart to have Jimmy but no Deanjimstel so here you have it, but make sure to check the original, cause it's delightful, and I know nothing about skating.
> 
> This first chapter follows the plot of the set up of the original, which is like a quarter of the first chapter...
> 
> It actually fits really well, which might explain my ot3 feels, but I know I'll have to get away from the original's quite fast and I'm scared, but what the hell, amirite?
> 
> Not betaed, if you spot any typos, or grammar blasphemy do let me know. Except if you're lazy. But you can still comment, even if it's totally unrelated!

Come to think of it, it all started with Jimmy.

Jimmy was a fairly happy man. He was young, had a good job, a girlfriend whom he loved, a world champion as a twin brother, and his inline-skating lessons three times a week left him feelimg satisfied and proud as the kids adored him and he got to use his wheels.

But that one, normal Friday evening, around eight, a man strode in the Pontiac sports center, complete with his bow legs, and freckles, and everything went to hell.

Jimmy had been expecting him, had known a new independent skater would start to occupy half of the room for his personal training, a Dean something.

Right then, Jimmy couldn't get himself to remember.

He could hear half his students swoon over the apparition, and Jimmy barely contained his own sigh. He was in a happy relationship. With a woman. James Novak could not afford to think of men this way. The only man he ever felt himself get attracted to -- no, Jimmy was not going there.

He let the group dispatch to their exercises before he turned his attention towards his very own living nightmare, now mounted on wheels. He could be professional. Friendly even. It was not this Dean person's fault that he looked like he walked straight out of a magazine. It wasn't. So Jimmy plastered an almost genuine smile on his face a skate towards him :

"So you're one of our independent skaters here? Dean, right?"

Dean looks slightly out of it for a tiny moment. Probably exhausted from all the hot sex he must be getting with the supermodels that must undoubtedly be throwing them at him constantly. But he eventually crossed his arms and leaned against the wall like this new casual stance wasn't transforming Jimmy's knees into Jell-O.

"Yeah but if it bothers your class, I can come back another time."

No, that wouldn't do, would it? Not because Jimmy wanted to keep ogling him, on the contrary, it was because he was a professional, a grown up, and grown ups are nice persons.

"No, no, that's okay. You've kind of got the attention from most of my female students, though, but you know how teenagers are, right?"

Yes, teenagers, Jimmy wasn't a teenager anymore, he could get a grip.

"Yeah," Dean answered. "I've been told I'm quite a heartbreaker." 

Jimmy could have groaned. Dean didn't know how close to home his comment hit, and Jimmy knew he was annoyed at himself. He forced the smiling image of Amelia in the front of his mind but for some reason he couldn't quite picture the exact shade of her eyes, and her smile lacked its usual shine. What was wrong with him?

Dean was talking again :

"So how's it going to go, I just do what I do, youmdo what you do, and afterwards we go hang out in the cafeteria so you can tell me all the secrets about this place?"

Wait.

What?

Not a date, Jimmy, just a friendly meeting, between inline-skaters, in an inline-skating environment. Nothing weird, just making friends.

"Ah, well, I would love to reveal all those secrets to you, but my class stops around ten, so you have to wait for a while." Maybe mentioning Amelia would help ease the tension. Making extra sure that this wasn't a date. "Also, I would have to let my girlfriend know that I would get back home a little later, but it's always nice to make friends."

Friends.

"Girlfriend, huh? Together how long now?"

Dean had asked the question with a cocky grin and an easy going attitude, but Jimmy couldn't feel it in him to resent the man. He was the one overreacting, what did it tell the world when one unreasonably attractive man manages to make him freak out like that? He knew there was nothing wrong in being attracted to the same gender, it's just that Jimmy couldn't let himself go that particular path, because it led to very dangerous destinations.

He tried to focus on more down to earth and safe matters. Namely, stubborn teenagers.

"Jesse, you need to step over! I told you a million times!"

"I refused to step over too when I was younger," Dean commented, visibly more professional than Jimmy felt. "I thought it was silly and all that."

"Yeah, well, it makes those turns a lot easier if you ask me." Although he could picture it, a brash young Dean, obstinately doing things his way, no matter that it was the wrong way. But Amelia, right, head in the game, Novak. "Also, yeah, she's my highschool sweetheart, been together six years now.

She had been his rebound but became his rock. Any unwanted feelings he felt towards his... Forbidden Crush, he redirected to her. She never knew. Never could know. And he would now channel his silly attraction for the skater to her, taking her on a date, kissing her, making love to her... The usual. No different.

"Wow," Dean notes with a stupidly adorable smirk. "Any engagement plans yet?"

Jimmy hid his mortification with a laugh.

"Yeah, no, I don't think we're ready for that yet."

He wasn't ready. He knew Amelia had hinted at it a few times, but Jimmy... Jimmy wasn't over *him*.

Alessandra chose that moment to find an excuse to flirt with Dean who just politely brushed it off as an amusing lack of subtlety. Jimmy knew it was time to get away because he didn't feel any sneakier than the sixteen-year-old had been, and he had to get a grip before their not-a-date.

 

Screw Dean Winchester - that was his name. The man was a god on the wheels, constantly showing off like it was nothing, it probably wasn't which only made it worse. And then he had to go and talk some more, making Jimmy feel like it was the easiest thing in the world, talking about his brother Sam with such fondness that... That Jimmy told him about Castiel. Castiel, his absolutely identical twin, ice skating prodigy. He could have told him all about his gold medals, about his shot at the Olympics, about how proud he was of him, but... He didn't. He wouldn't. He couldn't.

Instead he listened Dean go on about his job as a bartender, a much safer topic.

And when Jimmy left Dean on a handshake nearing midnight he felt void and full to the brim at the same time. He could feel that Dean would carve his way deep into Jimmy's life, and his attraction had already reached the 'crush' level, despite his efforts to think of Amelia e ery time Dean said or did something that shaped this picture perfect of a man not only physically flawless but was also kimd, and clever, and witty, and fun y, and interesting, and... Jimmy was screwed.

As he tiredly got in his car, his phone rang. Expecting his girlfriend he lazily answered.

"Hello Jimmy."

This wasn't Amelia.

"Hey Cassie. What time is it in Moscow?"

His heart was aching, more than it had in years. This day gave him no rest, torturing him with the sweetest things. The cruelest temptations.

"Morning, around 9. How are you, Jimmy? I wish you were here."

'I wish you were here'. He told him that every single time. But Jimmy couldn't be there. Castiel, of course, was never told the actual reason. Jimmy knew he felt betrayed, and guilt was gnawing at him, no matter what he did.

"The usual, you know. Made a friend at the training center, actually, so I'm a bit late for home..."

It's not that he didn't want to talk to his twin brother, on the contrary he desperately wanted to keep hearing his voice, to wrap himself in his presence through the phone. But it would only hurt more.

"Oh..." Castiek simply said, the hint of disappointment tainting his voice. "I'll... Go train, then , I guess. Besides, Crowley will have my hide if I turn up late. Say hi to Amelia to me and promise you'll tell me more about that new friend of yours."

"Will do, Cassie... Make Crowley kiss your ass for me!"

"That sounds unpleasant. Goodbye Jimmy."

Once he hung up, Jimmy's chucked turned into silent sobs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at that, chapter two! Maybe I'm actually an actually functioning human being?
> 
> *Pats himself on the back*
> 
> Oh, wait, I'm writing instead of working..
> 
> *Unpats himself*

_Three years later_

Jimmy Novak was a weak person. The last years had been the softest torture and he kept asking for more. He had done nothingto distance himself from Deanwho now considered himself his best friend. The saddest thing? He was. He was one of the important person in his life, and everybody knew. Dean knew, his students knew. Hell even Amelia knew. Dean and her were thick as thieves every time they were in the same room. The only saving grace was that Cassie had never met him. Seeing the two of them together might as well kill him.

He also had to keep himself in check non stop because Dean was a very tactile person, and when his love sick puppy face started the rumours amongst the students that the two of them were an itwm, Dean had start playing along. Pretending to make out with him so well that Amelia had started believing he was cheating on her. Jimmy had had a harder time convincing her otherwise than should have been necessary.

Because the truth was... He was in love with Dean. And that simply could not do.

Thus, Jimmy took one of the hardest decision of his life : he would marry his girlfriend. Put a ring on his own finger, marking himself as irremediably unavailable. And Dean had been such a sweetheart about it too! More excited than a bridesmaid, constantly chatting as they went ring hunting,, already planning the perfect date to propose to her.

Jimmy had forced himself to swallow down his bitterness when Dean hadn't shown an ounce of jealousy.

Although right then, his best friend a.k.a Forbidden Love n°2 was lying on the floor, staring at the ceiling after a stupid fall on his wheels. The doof should have paid more attention to where he was going.

"Hey man, are you dead? You've been lying there for a while, now."

His students were muttering around him and he instructed them to start backwards skating on one half of the ring, before he crouch next to his friend's gorgeous face. He was answered with a laugh. Refraining from rolling his eyes, Jimmy gave him a hand to help him stand again.

"Yeah, no, I'm fine," the man finally said, pointedly avoiding his gaze. "Are they expecting us to kiss again?"

Jimmy then followed Dean's line of siggt to meet his students' knowing looks. Dammit to hell. He brushed it off with an apparently casual roll of his eyes, but Dean"s smirk was getting omnious. Jimmy couldn't get through that again, couldn't bear to hear Dean explain to parents that no, Dean and him were not together, never had been. Never would be. So he points his sternest finger towards him : 

"Don't you dare. I don't want to explain to my girlfriend _again_ that I'm not cheating on her! She almost through me out of the house!"

"Yeah, my bad," Dean answered, way too cocky to be feeling sorry at all.

Jimmy went on with his class, feeling Dean's eyes burning on him the whole time. He had to do something, to stop stalling. He would propose tonight. He even had the speech on the ready and everything. And of course, he had to tell Dean. Just to clear his mind. With determination he turned his skates towards him.

"Hey, dude, I was wanting to tell you something."

As per usual, Dean had to make a show of his skating abilities before answering with a "Yes?" that was way too smug for Jimmy's taste - in the sense that cockiness was a very good look on him, so good it was almost too much for his weak heart.

"Show of," he scolded between his teeth, before before clearing his throat, just to get himself some more time before he went ahead and said it : "I think I'm going to ask her tonight, but I need to oractice my lines. Will you help me?"

That last bit wasn't a part of the plan. His mouth had just said it without checking with his brain beforehand and it was the worst idea ever. He was so mortified he didn't realize Dean had stopped and he skate into him, making them fall over. And despite Dean's wheels hurting his ribs, that was the most aroused he had felt in months.

"Dude, seriously?" Dean didn't seem phased by their position. "You're gonna ask her?"

Thrill was clear in his voice, and Jimmy hid his lack of excitement behing the effort he made to get back up.

"Jim, that's great! Though to be honest, I was almost thinking you were chickening out."

Dean's teasing was reassuring, and he allowed a smile on his face, but focused on his students to avoid getting to distracted.

"So will you help me?" he still asked.

"Sure," Dean agrees. "So what, I'll be Amelia, you'll be you, and you'll propose to me right here?"

Proposing to Dean? No way!

"No way!" His whole body language had morphed to express his inner panic and he tried to come up with an explanation as fast as he could. "Not with all the kids around, you idiot!"

But Dean was nothing if not a stubborn bastard.

"Well, tough, I have to work so I'll leave in ten minutes. You've got that exact time to do this."

Jimmy swallowed painfully. He couldn't back down, he had to go through with this.

"Fine," he gritted reluctantly. 

He called the kids because talking business always helped clear his mind a little, and he had tk explain what was about to happen.

"Ok, everybody. The cones are still in place, and you all know what that means. Ten go on the right, ten go on the left, and you'll practice your slaloming. Now, with that in mind, I want to ask you _not_ to take the next thing I'm about to do seriously."

Because this wasn't serious. He wouldn't be proposing to Dean,. This was for Amelia. He got on one knee, ignoring the static in his ears. Deans looked so beautiful from there, despite his theatrics, pretending to play the role but really being a little shit. 

"Amelia-" _Dean._ "you must have know me since I was a chubby little teen-" _An awkward instructor._ "that enjoyed-" _Watching you skate._ "chocolate too much and always ended up screaming on the wrong time." _Oh, my timing really is crap._ "Even from then, you decided I was worth loving-" _No you didn't._ "because you disregarded my love for-" _You._ "and agreed to be my prom date." _My best friend._  
"Now we're nine-" _Three._ "years later, and we're stronger than before-" _I'm so weak._ "I've never loved you more than I do now-" _So fucking much._ "and I can't imagine spending a day without you by my side-" _Please never leave._ "so Amelia Hailey-" _Dean Winchester._ "would you complete my days for the rest of my life and become my-" _Husband._ "wife?" 

He felt tears prickling the corner of his eyes as silence stretched out. That is until Dean doubled over in laughter, unknowingly stomping all over Jimmy's bleeding heart. 

But the fucker then managed to regain composure and made everything that much worse. 

"Oh James, of course my big love!" 

Dean did not love him. He was joking. Pretending. Impersonating Amelia, whom Jimmy was supposed to propose to in a few hours. Proposing implied loving, cherishing, not breaking your own heart over your best friend. 

People around him were laughing, and he let his annoyance show. 

"You're no use at all, you know?" 

Jimmy stood up, ignoring his urge to cry. 

"Hey, come on, you did fine. I'm sure Amelia will say yesif you bring up the chubby-times." 

Dean was being playful, and teasing, and oblivious to Jimmy's constant turmoil when he was around him. He even dared to plater on his victorious face, the one he used when he was about to show off. And he did. Dean was so at ease on his skate, slaloming skillfully around the cones, he didn't matter if he was going backwards, or using only one leg, or crouching down, this was obviously second nature for him. It reminded him of his younger year, when he could watch Castiel train, already so serious about his competition, so fluid on the ice, and now he made himself sad. 

But Dean had too much skill for this tiny ring. The kids were enamored with his performance, cheering and whooping. He loved skating, that much was obvious. And he also adored the attention it got him. Dean was made for the big competition and Jimmy couldn't understand why he obstinately refused to participate in any. This was were he woild truly shine, allowing everyone to see his enormous potential. Jimmy really hoped Dean would agree to go to the one Jo and him had registered him to. Dean would be perfect there. So beautiful. 

When his friend finally started removing his skates, Jimmy was smiling. 

"Was that show really necessary?" 

Dean answered with a playful smile. 

"You know with you I barely get any practice done, really." 

Yeah, right, like he was the distracting one here. 

"Yeah, sure, no, with you around _I_ barely get any work done, really."

He held his hand up, never greeting Dean with anything more dangerous than a handshake. "Wish me luck for tonight."

_Wish you would be there._ Cassie had told him that same thing not too long ago. Again. Oh, how he wished he could have Dean and Castiel with him at all time, but that could never happen. 

"You're kidding right?" Dean was answering. "I'm sure Amelia would have been ready if you had proposed to her two years ago." 

Yes, but what if... What if Jimmy wanted her to say no? 

When Dean wrapped him in a goodbye hug, Jimmy could have wept. The man was smelling so good despite having been training for hours already. 

"I'm sure tomorrowI'll see you with good news," he heard Dean whisper in his ear before he pulled away. "Bye gud." 

The best bud there was really. As long as no one knew his thoughts, that was who he could be. Not the twisted pervert he knew he was. 

He turned back to his students, hoping it wasn't too late to make reservations for the evening. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still following the first chapter of Wheels on Ice, I'll have to start improvising a bit next chapter since I'll keep Jimmy oov, while the original follows Dean. I'm shitting my pants right now, cause I have to find out the perfect date to propose. And I have like zero ideas.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo brothers, and sisters, and non binary siblings, third day, third chapter! The plot still follows chapter one of the original, to the end this time.  
> I must insist you also read that piece to have the whole experience. Like a divergent companion piece I guess?
> 
> Anooway, here's the proposal, yoohoo!
> 
>  
> 
> Don't forget to leave a kudo or a comment!
> 
> Or don't, I'm not your father (and even your parental figure do not have full control over your life, but that's beside the point) but that would still be greatly appreciated!

Despite the short notice, Amelia was gorgeous. Her tight golden dress and kind smiled were warming Jimmy's heart, and the moonlight only helped making her look surreal.

He'd managed to hold a table at a tiny restaurant that allowed its customers to eat on intimate balconies, surrounded by plants and twinkling stars. Jimmy himself had bypassedhis usual sweaters for a smart blue button down and a tailored jacket to match the atmosphere.

Amelia was slightly flushed y the time their hors-d'œuvres arrived, looking shy, almost.

"So, what's the big occasion?"

Her voice sounded shaky and Jimmy offered her a reassuring smile.

"You'll know before dessert."

Her eyes bore fiercely into his, her brilliant personality piercing through his bullshit once again.

"James Novak, if you do not tell me right now what this is about, I swear on all that is holy, I'm holding back sex tonight!"

"You wouldn't!"

"I would and you know it."

Jimmy didn't care about sex so much that the threat actually bothered him but if Amelia wanted to speed things up, who was he to disappoint?

So he got on one knee next to her as he had earlier, got the velvet box from his jacket, hold it, and...

"So, I had this whole speech planned, even rehearsed it and all, but..."

His mind was blank, but it apparently didn't mattered because Amelia had joined him on the floor, covering him in kisses, whispering a litany of yeses in his esrs until he managed to slip the ring on her finger.

He was now officially engaged. No going back.

 

The remaining of their meal was pleasant and Jimmy wondered what hee had ever been so afraid of.

Until, right as he was about to take the last bite of his steak, his phone rang.

Amelia glanced at him with curious eyes until he checked the caller ID.

Oh shit.

"It's my brother..."

She grinned at him excitedly.

"Take the call, tell him the good news, come on!"

And so he did.

" _James Novak._ "

Uh-oh. That was Cassie's stern voice. Why was everyone using his full name with a stern voice, today?

His brain then helpfully provided him the date, reminding him that his brother had had a competition today, which he more than probably won, which means he must be celebrating, so why was he calling him now?

" _How is it that I have to learn from a random bartender that you're about to_ propose _? You can't even tell your brother about it?_ "

Wait... Random bartender? Please let it not be...

But his hopes got abruptly crushed when he heard Dean's voice complain that he wasn't random in the background.

"Cassie, I see you've met my best friend, Dean. And I didn't tell you, because, we!l, you weren't there, so..."

The truth was, if he had told Castiel about it, he would never had gone through with it. But his brother didn't seem to let that one go.

" _Yeah, because it's so hard to pick up the phone and give me a call._ "

Across the table, Amelia was giving him an urging look, and he conceded.

"Anyway, I'm not about to propose, I already did, little brother!"

" _I'm five minutes older than you,_ " Castiel deadpanned. " _But congratulations, I'm very happy for you._ "

He didn't sound happy at all, and suddenly Jimmy wasn't anymore.

"You too! For your competition, I mean."

" _Thanks._ "

Jimmy was about to add something but the tone told him Castiel had already hung up.

He avoided Amelia's questionning gaze. Dean was with Castiel, right now. And he just proposed. He couldn't join them. This was for the best, of course, but still, his heart cried with longing.

"Are you alright, Jimmy?" his girlfriend - well, fiancee, now - inquired.

"Yes, yes, of course! Just... Having trouble believing it's actually real, you know what I mean?"

He threw her a tight lipped smile and finished his now cold meat.

 

And since the Universe hated him, his phone pinged just as dessert arrived.

"Castiel again?" Amelia asked.

"No... It's Dean this time..."

 _'Sorry for telling on you,'_ he was writing. _'Man, you look so alike I thought it was you.'_

Dean hadn't been able to tell them apart. Jimmy ignored the flash of disappointment and answered :

_'You're supposed to be my best friend, how did you NOT notice it wasn't me?'_

In front of him, Amelia was chuckling around her spoon.

"So, which one is going to be your best man?"

Jimmy frowned, as much at Amelia's comment as Dean text telling him he should be getting laid instead of being on his phone, which he ignored.

"What do you mean?"

Then her words clicked.

"Oh Lord, how will I be able to choose?"

His beloved -ha!- twin brother or his heart breakingly perfect best friend?

"I think you should go with Cassie. I mean he deserves it, for putting up with you your whole lives." 

Jimmy sighed. She had a point. Dean wouldn't be happy about it, but thankfully he'd understand.

"Then we'll have to get married before Castiel leaves for Europe in January."

She nodded, gravely, and Jimmy knew she was already planning every detail.

 

They had gotten to sleep immediately once they got back home. Amelia had tried to intiate some sexy times but Jimmy had declined, saying he was exhausted. And he was, too, whzt with his classes, and emotional turmoil.

Which is why, even though it was barely past midnight, Dean Winchester managed to wake him up with a phone call.

"Oh my God, Dean, what?"

Amelia was still dead to the world.

" _Yeah, your brother's being a little bitch-_ "

"You're _a little bitch!_ " he heard Castiel complain with a slur.

They were still together, having the time of their life in each other's company, probably, and he went straight to sleep the night he got engaged. His name was James Loser Novak.

" _As I was trying to say, he's refusing to tell me where he lives._ "

Dean was driving Castiel home. Because Cassie was completely out of it if the grumpy babbling he could hear was any indication. But his best friend was taking care of him.

"Dean, did you get my brother drunk?" he teased.

Somehow hearing them was making him joyous despite the green envy weighing heavy in his chest.

" _Maybe, I didn't know he was a lightweight!_ "

Affection was blooming in his heart.

"You should have made some conclusions with me."

With an affected sigh he gave Dean his brother's address and hung up.

Almost immediately, the positive cloud dissipated. The men he loved had met. More inatteignable and desirable than ever, and Jimmy cried himself to sleep next to his soon-to-be wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the drill, if you spot a typo do point it out!


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I skipped a day!
> 
> I have an excuse, I spent 12hours travelling yesterday, bus, for 20minutes, subway for 10 minutes, another subway for 2 minutes, train for 7h40 subway for who knows how long, train for 45 minutes and car for 15 minutes. You don't care, I know, but you might be wondering how come I didn't get to write yesterday?
> 
> Well, I did, but handwritten, and I was too tired once at home to type it. Now I have the time, but too lazy to also write another chapter, so here you have it, one chwp for two days and it's tiny.
> 
>  
> 
> (This author really like rambling about his insignificant life)

Dean was looking a bit lost. As if he couldn't understand he was completely in his element there. In control.

"I can't believe I'm actually here," he was grumbling next to him. All Jimmy could do was beam at him. Finally Dean was seizing his chance to shine.

"If you truly didn't want to come, you wouldn't have been here," he reassured his best friend.

Dean's only reaction was to roll his eyes and make his way grumpily towards the registration table.

This wasn't a big competition at all. No big consequences here. Jimmy hoped it would give Dean a taste of what was possible for a man of his potential.

"I don't _want_ to do this." Dean sounded almost whiny. Jimmy had to resist from rubbing a tender hand along his back.

"Don't worry, I'm here."

There was a time, when he was very young, where Jimmy would accompany Castiel to all his competitions because the dork couldn't skate without his twin cheering for him a few feet away. Jimmy sorely missed those times.

"Yeah, about that," Dean started, intrigued. "You're with your best friend instead of your fiancée? You actually surprise me."

How could Dean point so accurately at his sore spot and yet still be completely oblivious to them, Jimmy would never know.

After biting the inside of his cheek hard enough to draw blood, he crafted a lie.

"Amelia is working today. It's not like I could have asked her to take the week end off."

In truth, she had suggested it and Jimmy had been the one to decline. He could not miss Dean's first competition in Pontiac.

The lie was answered with a bright grin that sent the butterflies in his stomach in a frenzied madness.

Meanwhile, Dean went on with the formalities, giving his name in exchange for food tickets and a bunch of information. When he dropped to the floor to put on his skates, he was looking weary. Jimmy tried to find a lighter subject to brighten his mood.

"So, uh,I guess I should thank you for getting Cassie home last night." Ok, maybe he was also kind of a masochist.

"Right, well, your brother's kind of an ass to be honest."

Jimmy crunched up his face. He thought it bad that they got along but hearing that they might not have was worse.

"Yeah, sorry about that," he said lamely. The urge to defend his twin surged up and his mouth kept running. "Cassie's actually a nice guy,-" A perfect guy. "but he's been under a lot of stress lately, and I haven't been making much time for him I'm afraid." Because it would hurt too much.

Not that keeping his distance was a completely painless process.

"He's really ambitious, isn't he? He was kind of insulted you didn't mention his international contests to me."

"Huh, he usually tells me he _doesn't_ want me spreading it all around. He really should make up his mind..."

It's like he could never do right by him, somehow always stepping on the wrong foot.

Meanwhile, Dean was stretching, exposing all his hard muscles shifting under his tight shirt. Blood was starting to flow southward and Jimmy hurried for a distraction.

"You need to practice?"

Dean seemed to consider it for a second before shaking his head, and rolling his shoulders, looking sinful, and not helping Jimmy's problem.

"Well I'm getting a drink, you want anything?"

His friend refused again and Jimmy hasted a retreat.

By the time he was back with a cold ale, Dean was livid and was ignoring his encouragements. Already worried, he turned straight to concerned mother hen when the skater crumble a sheet of paper with an angry fist.

"Dean, are you okay?"

The man was looking dazed and lost somewhere in his own mind. Jimmy was starting to feel desperate.

Finally, Dean's snapped out of it to pay attention to the current contestant.

"It's weird, really," he said tentatively. "I've never seen all these kids. Where did they learn it all?"

But dean was looking at his cellphone again, like Jimmy wasn't even there.

And then it was Dean's turn. Jimmy schooled his features, knowing Dean wouldn't take kindly to see his excitation.

Only, Dean didn't move. He was looking helplessly around, ignoring the signal announcing the start of his performance.

 

"Dean?" The man turned to him with wide panicked eyes. "You can do it, just forget everybody here."

He had tried looking as convinced as he could, but Dean left. He left the ring, left the eyes of the world, and skate right into Jimmy's arms.

"It's alright, Dean, I'm right here with you."

Jimmy wasn't certain that Dean even heard him.


End file.
